1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device, which can improve the structure of an LED backlight to reduce heat generation of an LED TV and to save the manufacturing cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a video display device is used to display a video signal that is input from a video card or the like. Such a video display device may be divided into a self-luminous type and a non-luminous type. For example, a video display device, such as OLED or PDP, is a self-luminous type, and displays an image through emission of light by itself. In contrast, LCD is obtained by injecting liquid crystals having intermediate property between solid and liquid between two thin glass boards, and displays an image in a manner that it changes an alignment of liquid crystal molecules to generate contrast when a power is supplied thereto. As a result, the LCD is of a non-luminance type, and thus is unable to operate if there is no rear surface light source. Accordingly, there is a need for a backlight light source in the form of a surface light source, which can maintain the whole screen with uniform brightness.
Such a backlight light source may include, for example, a plurality of LEDs, which may be arranged at edge portions of a panel or on the whole rear surface of the panel to provide light as a surface light source. In general, a backlight light source in which LEDs are arranged at edge portions of the panel is called an edge type, and a backlight light source in which LEDs are arranged on the whole rear surface of the panel is called a direct type.
A typical video display device includes a driver for driving the backlight light source, and such a driver may include a switching type power circuit that performs on/off driving of the backlight light source. Further, LED modules, each of which includes a driver and an LED element, are connected to one another by drive cables.
However, recently, as the video display device has been gradually large-sized, the number of LED modules is also increased. Further, since an LED module is divided into a plurality of blocks to be driven for high picture quality local dimming, the number of drive cables is gradually increased to cause the manufacturing cost of the video display device also to be increased.
Further, as the number of LED modules is increased with the large-scaled video display device, the power of the driver for driving the LED modules is also increased to cause a big problem with heat generation.